kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Void
Void Attacks When does Void start using his Dark Mind, Drawcia, and Song Laser moves? Is it when you damage him enough, or a certain amount of time?RileyGronlundSuperMario (talk) 08:39, February 12, 2019 (UTC) I tried to wait while not damaging Void, and I discovered that it starts to change his attack pattern when the music changes.Void Termina the Destroyer (talk) 08:49, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Japanese Text and Moving Info So, I have two things to talk about here. First, in Void Termina’s second phase’s Soul Melter EX description, there were two lines of text that got removed in the English localization that contain valuable information of Void. The translation on WiKirby (and the one I made before) are seemingly misinterpreted upon closer inspection. I would like to add the proper translated info, but I just need to make sure that it’s correct. The first line is simple, in which it reads, “Dream, Dark, Soul, Heart...” The second line is the one I want to check with, in which it is その物質に 混沌と可能性が全て集い、淵源の祖となり 生誕する. My new translation reads, “Chaos and possibilities all gather in the substance, being born as the ancestor of the origin.” I’m not quite sure if the first part actually says that, or if it says, “Chaos and possibilities in the substances all gather together.” Although, I think might be the former. I’m pretty sure my translation of the second part is right, though I don’t know if the と alters anything. Again, I would ask Kaialone for help, but he’s been inactive as of late. Second, should we move the first part of the “General Information” section on Void Termina’s article over to Void’s article? I’m asking mainly because that part is about Void himself, and not really about Void Termina. I’m a bit iffy on trivia regarding Void, though, namely the speculation trivia, since some of it applies to Void Termina as well. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 22:54, July 7, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :I can't speak for an accurate translation or Kaialone's whereabouts, but I have seen him comment whilst correcting the article earlier that the second line is written to be intentionally confusing. ExitDoor 62 (talk) 23:03, July 7, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm with ExitDoor 62 on this. While I do "agree" with your translation to some extent, I do not have any intentions of challenging Kaialone's statement, as much as I am unsatisfied with the answer. I only work on the Japanese stuff here because 1. nobody else was, and 2. we had a bunch of Mass Attack enemies with conjectural (read: made-up and unofficial) names despite having the Japanese names to make derivative titles from. Most of that's katakana; that's easy stuff. Now, I could ask some of the Japanese Kirby Wiki people around and see what their interpretation is of this line (the first one is self-explanatory, made easy by the katakana ruby), but don't be surprised if we get a similar answer; besides, I'm pretty sure Kaialone also asked native speakers. Iqskirby (talk) 01:38, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah, he did say that he asked Japanese speakers to make sure his translation was correct. Though, for some reason, probably because no one asked him, he didn’t share his translation, and we don’t know when he’s coming back, so we don’t really have much choice other than to translate it ourselves. It could also not be brought up in a future Kirby game, and so we won’t ever get that info, though, that’s just being pessimistic. I think asking Japanese Kirby Wiki users for help would be a good idea. Even if it might not give us the answer we’re looking for, it’s still worth a shot. Oh, and what about moving the info about Void on Void Termina’s page over to Void’s article? Should we do that or not? Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 02:38, July 8, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan ::::Perhaps it'd be better to simply have the info on both pages instead of simply moving it. Personally, I don't think that we should have separate pages for different forms of a character (mainly referring to the soul variants), although now I'm iffy about it, since Parallel Kracko is apparently Kracko himself (although a separate Kracko being is perhaps still a possibility, like Space Kracko). Iqskirby (talk) 02:51, July 8, 2019 (UTC)